Painful Memories
by Yukiko1
Summary: Dorothy can never love again. Not any man. Not anyone. The scar that Roger made on her heart was too deep to ever be healed....Read to fine out!


Painful Memories  
  
Dorothy looks around the street. Angel must be around here somewhere. "Angel! Come out whereever you are!" yell Dorothy.  
Dorothy flies over to the park. The trees cast an eerie shadow. The night begins to fill with gray sky that threatens to pour.  
"ANGEL!"  
Behind a tall tree hid Angel about ten feet away. She was scared. Very scared.  
Dorothy is strong. She has powers beyond Angel's imagination. She's like Roger. Created human but doesn't die so easily and can live much much longer.  
"Come out from where you are hiding!" whisper Dorothy, her short red hair, blowing across her face.  
Roger, where are you? Angel was desperate. If Roger doesn't come to save her soon, Dorothy might kill her.  
"Roger," whisper Angel. She knew that Roger was held in a glass dome of Dorothy's magic. But she knew that he will be able to get out. It was meant to only hold him in to give Dorothy time to destroy her.   
"There you are," said Dorothy, hovering in the air. "You can't get away from me."  
"Dorothy," said Angel. Her eyes widen.  
"You can't have him Angel. He can't be with you. I love him. You can't take him away from me," said Dorothy.  
Dorothy knew she must destroy Angel. It hurts her too much to know that Roger loves someone else.   
"Dorothy, you can't do this," said Angel.  
"And why can't I,"   
"You don't want to kill someone who hasn't done anything."  
"Hasn't done ANYTHING?" cry Dorothy. "Do you know how much..how much...I.. care for...Roger?" choke Dorothy.   
Dorothy knew that what she is doing is not exactly right. But she just couldn't bare that Roger loves Angel. She had thought Roger had feelings for her. They were so close. He had made her laugh and smile. Something she rarely does. He had made her fall in love for the first time without knowing it. How could she ever live without him? She had already lost her past and now she's going to lose her future.  
"Please Dorothy." whisper Angel. "If you truly love him why can't you let him be happy. Let him live the life he wants to. He hates to fight and kill. He hates war. But he knew he had to do it for good."   
"I am not going to listen to this crap!" yell Dorothy pulling out her sword.   
Dorothy swings her sword at Angel, but Angel blocked it with her own sword.  
She can fight, but not as well as Dorothy.   
Dorothy look at Angel and tried to swing her sword again. But Angel dodge and started running.  
The park was huge. There was nowhere to go. "Roger!" call Angel.  
"He can't hear you," said Dorothy jumping infront of Angel. She puts her sword lightly against Angel's neck. "Good bye..."  
Dorothy swings her sword. But a bright light flash through the night. It landed with another sword two feet away from her......Roger's sword.  
Roger quickly ran over to Angel, who was on the ground. Her legs collapsed because it was so close. She almost lost her life. "Angel. Are you alright?" said Roger lifting her blonde head up.  
"Yeah," said Angel looking at Dorothy.  
Dorothy slowly shakes her head. Her beautiful dark blue eyes look at the two couple.  
Why was I even born? thought Dorothy, When my life has no meaning?  
Roger quickly turn his head to Dorothy. "Dorothy what are you doing!? Why did you trap me in your magical dome!" scream Roger in fury. "And why are you trying to kill Angel! What has gotten into you! You were never like this! The girl I once knew name Dorothy was a girl who never hurts anybody without reason. You were once so happy and cheerful." Roger pause, thinking of the happy moments they had with each other. "What happened to that wonderful girl?"  
Dorothy shook her head, "That girl you once knew died. She had no future. Not anymore." And you were the one who killed her, Roger. You were the one who hurted her so badly she suffocated and die! Dorothy wanted so badly to scream those words in his face.  
"What do you mean Dorothy," whisper Roger, searching her eyes. "I don't understand."  
"Just go. Please. Go." said Dorothy.  
Roger kept staring at Dorothy. "Dorothy..."  
Dorothy quickly look to the ground. "Go"  
Roger looks at Dorothy one last time before picking up Angel and wrapping his arms around her. "Let's go." He said to Angel as they began moving towards his car.  
The rain began to finally show itself. "I love you Roger...."   
Dorothy stood where she was. Tears began to fill her eyes. "If you truly love him....let him be happy....the life he wants...." The words of Angel ran through her mind as the pouring rain mix with her tears and slipped away.  
She watched the blurry image, as Roger and Angel got in the car and drove away.  
Dorothy fell to her knees. She commanded her sword to come to her. Her hand grasps the sword and she struck it into the moist ground as lightning crash.   
"If you truly love him.....let him be happy...." the words ran through her mind over and over again.   
"Roger...." sob Dorothy. "Why?" 


End file.
